Begin Again
by rageandlove8912
Summary: Prequel to the Weight of Reality Elena is a typical teenager with a normal life until she meets a certain stranger who turns her life upside down while making her fall in love with him at the same time. Kolena


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters.  
****Hi I'm back with the prequel to the Weight of Reality. A lot of you said that you wanted to know more about how Elena and Kol met so here it is! You don't have to read the Weight of Reality to understand what is going on here. Anyways I hope you guys like it! Please leave a comment and let me know if I should continue **

* * *

Welcome to the boring and fairly uneventful life of Elena Gilbert, a typical teenager living in Mystic Falls. My life was pretty normal, I went to high school, hung out with friends, had occasional family time and tried to remain friends with my ex boyfriend Matt. I'd never thought about it, this was my life and it had always been this way. That is until I met him. This is the story of a stranger who changed my life, whether it was for better or for worse, I can't tell anymore.

* * *

"Elena wake up!" my mom shouted at me from downstairs. My eyes shot open and I looked at the clock, which read 7:10. I guess I slept through my alarm.

I put on the first outfit I could find in my closet; a pair of black shorts with a simple blue shirt, and raced downstairs to eat breakfast. Before I even reached the kitchen I could smell my mom's delicious pancakes.

"Look who's finally up!" my brother mumbled in between taking bites of his breakfast.

"Shut up," I responded while reaching out to grab pancakes from the plate. I had to eat quickly because we needed to leave in five minutes. Since I got my license, my parents made me drive to school with Jeremy. I didn't mind because they let me use the car whenever I wanted, which was a better deal than most teenagers got.

"Let's go 'Lena," my brother said as I finished eating the last bite of my breakfast. I grabbed my keys and raced out the door to follow him.

It was the middle of my junior year and Jeremy's sophomore year. It'd been great so far, excluding Matt. Matt and I were friends since we were little so it only made sense that we started going out. It was nice for a while, but over time I started to become unhappy in the relationship and I didn't want to lead him on anymore. So I ended it, but he didn't take it the best way. I know he still has feelings for me, but he won't even talk to me. I just wish things could go back to the way they used to be.

In a few minutes I pulled the car into a parking lot outside of the one and only Mystic Falls High school, my home for the last three years. Sure I loved all my friends here, but I couldn't wait to get out of this small town and see the world. I'd always wanted to travel and go sightseeing. Unfortunately, the closest I'd gotten to leaving Mystic Falls was when my friends and I went to the beach an hour away last summer. I wanted something different in my life; it'd been the same for way too long. I had the weirdest feeling that something different was going to happen today, but maybe that was just me wanting it to happen.

"Elena?" my brother nearly shouted at me.

"Wh-what?" I asked in a daze not realizing I'd drifted off into my thoughts.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you're still sitting in the car even though we've been parked here for five minutes," he teased me.

"Oh sorry," I responded grabbing my books from the back, "let's go."

We walked to the school through the same courtyard I'd been walking through for years. It was the same place where Matt asked me out for the first time. It was also where I'd broken up with him. Sadness threatened to consume me with remembering these memories, but I forced it back down and continued walking towards school.

"Elena!" I saw Bonnie running towards me. Bonnie had been my best friend since as long as I could remember. We'd shared everything together, including our first trip to the beach and our first day of kindergarten. Our parents still had pictures of us on our first day with our matching pink backpacks and a wide smile spreading across our faces.

"Hey Bonnie," I greeted her and we started walking off to class together. We had history first period with Mr. Tanner, my least favorite teacher. He liked to call on students he knew didn't know the answer. He was sadistic like that.

We cringed as we saw a perky blonde walking towards us.

"Here she comes," Bonnie laughed along with me. Sure we loved Caroline, but sometimes she could be a lot to handle. She was involved in literally every club in the school and was the leader of most of them. She had more school spirit than anyone else, which suited her well since she was also the captain of the cheer team.

"Bonnie! Elena!" Caroline broke out into a sprint when she saw us. Bonnie gave me a look, but we greeted her anyways.

Caroline was also in our history class so we all walked to class together. When we arrived, Bonnie and I took seats in the back of the classroom, but Caroline took a seat in the second row. No one sat in the front row unless you knew all the answers. Mr. Tanner looked there first for victims to call on.

The bell ringing was my cue to tune out. As soon as he started talking, I stopped paying attention. I didn't really care what he was talking about, as long as he didn't call on me. Usually I could get away with it, but today I wasn't so lucky.

"Elena Gilbert!" Mr. Tanner shouted at me causing me to jump in my seat.

"Yes?" I asked trying to make it look like I was paying attention, but it was obvious I wasn't.

"What was the Christmas Truce?" he asked me.

"uh….." I tried to think of an answer quickly, but nothing came to mind. What the hell was a Christmas Truce?

"I answered this question just a few minutes ago, maybe you should pay attention next time."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as he called on someone else to answer the question. I didn't even hear the answer; I was so caught up in my own embarrassment.

The rest of class felt like an eternity, but it was over. I was walking in the hallway when I saw Matt just standing there with that sad look in his eyes. I looked into his eyes for a split second and then tried to wave to him, but he just looked away and kept walking.

"Don't worry he'll come around," Bonnie placed a hand on my arm and we started walking towards our next class.

The entire period I was just thinking about the awkward confrontation between Matt and me. Why couldn't we just be friends like we used to be?

The rest of the day flew by and I found myself driving to the grill, the typical hangout place in Mystic Falls, to meet with my friends. We did this all the time, but we never seemed to get tired of it.

We sat there talking and laughing for a while until I saw out of the corner of my eye I saw Matt walk in. Without even thinking, I got up and walked over towards him.

"I need to talk to you," I said gesturing for him to walk outside with me.

"What?" he snapped at me clearly not in the mood to be talking to me outside the Mystic Grill while his friends were inside.

"I don't believe we can't fix this," I told him. "I think we can still be friends."

"I can't do this right now Elena," he said without any emotion in his voice.

"Matt…" I tried to reason with him, but he just started walking away. I called after him, but he acted like I wasn't there.

I started to walk back towards the grill when I nearly bumped into a man standing near me. I looked up at him to see golden brown hair that rested perfectly on his head and a gorgeous face.

"Oh I'm sorry…" I apologized to the man.

"It's fine love. You look upset is everything alright?" he asked me.

"Just teen drama," I kept it brief with this man. He looked young, around my age. I didn't know why I was talking to him, usually with strangers I would just walk away with minimal conversation, but something about him was different.

"I'm Kol by the way," he reached out his hand to shake mine.

"I'm Elena," I responded.

* * *

**What did you think? Please leave a comment and tell me if I should continue **


End file.
